1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of isotope separation. More particularly the invention concerns the separation of U.sup.235 from U.sup.238 by centrifugation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Uranium isotopes have been separated using the following types of centrifuge:
1. Concurrent Centrifuge PA1 2. Counter-current Centrifuge PA1 3. Evaporative Centrifuge
The Concurrent Centrifuge is an application to gaseous flow of the continuous cream separator. As originally conceived, a single stream of gas (this will be vapor of UF.sub.6 if separating U.sup.235 from U.sup.238) enters one end of a rotor through a hollow shaft and two streams are taken off the other end, one from the periphery and one near the axis.
The Counter Current Centrifuge is made tall and narrow, circulation being established by continuous vaporization of liquid UF.sub.6 from the bottom cap of the rotor with condensation in the top cap of the rotor. The condensed liquid is forced out to the periphery and flows down the walls, counter current to the vapor flow. As the liquid passes down the centrifuge, there is a concentration of the heavy isotope in the liquid phase.
In the Evaporative Centrifuge, a small amount of liquid UF.sub.6 is introduced into the centrifuge forming a layer at the periphery. During the spinning of the rotor, vapor is removed slowly through a shaft along the axis. Since the vapor comes from the inside surface of the liquid, it is enriched in the lighter isotope U.sup.235 F.sub.6.
In all the prior art methods, many stages are required to obtain appreciable separation of the isotopes.
In contrast to the prior art methods, the process of the invention produces isotopic separation throughout a liquid phase to obtain complete separation of U.sup.235 F.sub.6 in a single stage with a purity of 100%.